For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus for providing a driver with information about a recommended speed suitable for the road along which a vehicle travels. When the apparatus decides from the signal light information about traffic signals installed at one or more intersections ahead of the road along which the vehicle travels, from distances from the vehicle to the intersections and from a vehicle state of the vehicle that there is a speed at which the traffic signals at the intersections are passable during the green light, it provides the driver with the information about the speed as a recommended speed.